


Chasing Tail

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: His dad barely glanced up from the couch.“Okay, I will probably be asleep by the time you get back,” he said, nodding at the bags, “You know, I’m pretty sure feeding the strays is counter productive,” he said, switching the channel.Stiles swallowed.“Well, the shelter is full, I asked. I guess it’s just… Scotty is rubbing off on me, I don’t like the thought of them going hungry.”His dad gave him a half-smile. He looked almost proud, it made Stiles sweat under his clothes.“Alright. It’s your allowance, you spend it on whatever you want.”“Right.”Right.





	Chasing Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! this is another poll winner!
> 
> The prompt was:  
> Hello Udunie! This is a fic prompt i would really love to read with your take on it. I honestly love the way you write porn, simply excellent. So, I wanna read Stiles being a doggie cum fiend. He loves to guzzle doggie cum, either at deaton’s clinic where he works part time or this particular deserted alley with the extra danger of being found out by a stumbling stranger where stray dogs know him as their bitch and use him very well and Stiles is very much into the whole thing. 
> 
> As always, all my love to Emma <3

“Heeeeey, Dad,” Stiles said, dropping his bags in the hall while he searched for the Jeep’s keys. “I’m going out a bit, okay?”

His dad barely glanced up from the couch.

“Okay, I will probably be asleep by the time you get back,” he said, nodding at the bags, “You know, I’m pretty sure feeding the strays is counter productive,” he said, switching the channel. 

Stiles swallowed.

“Well, the shelter is full, I asked. I guess it’s just… Scotty is rubbing off on me, I don’t like the thought of them going hungry.”

His dad gave him a half-smile. He looked almost proud, it made Stiles sweat under his clothes.

“Alright. It’s your allowance, you spend it on whatever you want.”

“Right.”

Right.

***

The Burger King in town closed around the time he went off to college… It was a tragedy to the stray dog population of the town, who’d gotten used to the free food they found in the dumpsters behind the building, in a narrow little alley surrounded by windowless firewalls.

That’s where Stiles was heading, his hands gripping the steering wheel a bit too tight. He knew it wasn’t right. He tried to convince himself every time that he wasn’t… that he wasn’t doing any harm. He was feeding them, okay? He was…

Stiles parked the jeep before finishing the thought. Best not to go there. Best to just… go and see how it went.

He got the bags out of the backseat and headed to the alley, out of the reach of the streetlamps. The moon was full, washing everything in tired, silver light. Just as well. Scott and his furry friends would be too busy running around the woods to even think about him.

As soon as he turned the corner to the dumpsters - that now gaped empty at the night behind the abandoned building - he could hear movement and when his eyes got used to the light, he could pick out the shapes of the dogs there. A few of them were familiar, other’s looked new. Half a dozen of them. Maybe a few more.

“Hey guys,” he said, his voice only breaking a little. “Brought you dinner.”

He didn’t try to approach them. Even the ones he knew dealt better with human contact with a full belly.

He put his bags down pulling out paper plates and several large cans of dog food. The cheap kind, but still better than whatever the dogs were finding on the street.

Stiles lined up the plates, piling the food on them, can after can until they were all empty. The dogs were watching him, intent. Hungry.

When he finished he gathered the trash and stepped back, slow and steady, sitting down a few feet away on the dirty ground. 

That was all what the dogs were waiting for, throwing themselves at the feast, growling and snapping at each-other until they figured out that there was enough for everyone. They ate quickly and messily, practically inhaling the food. Stiles had to smile a little watching them.

He could go now, maybe. This was what he came here to do. Supposedly.

A big, shaggy, brown dog he had seen many times before - Stiles called him Captain in his head - finished first, licking his lips clean, looking around. Probably thinking about whether whatever was left on the others’ plates was worth a fight... and then decided against it.

He turned his head, eyeing Stiles. It wasn’t… it wasn’t mistrustful. Calculating, maybe.

Stiles always had the impression that strays were sharper; smarter than their spoiled, lapdog counterparts.

Captain kept looking at him, walking closer slowly. Stiles swallowed, holding out his hand.

“Hey there, boy. How you doing?” he asked shakily. 

Maybe it was his voice, but the dog’s mood immediately shifted, his tail wagging lazily as he got closer, licking at Stiles’ fingers and then crowding close to him.

He could feel his heart beating double in his chest as Captain leaned in close to him, sniffing at his neck, his cold nose making Stiles’ shiver.

“Hello…” he said again, but before he could even blink Captain licked the corner of his mouth, his sloppy, warm tongue leaving his skin tingling.

Stiles moaned, combing his fingers through the dog’s shaggy fur, but Captain wasn’t there for the cuddles.

They both knew that by now.

Captain stepped back, dodging his hands and lay down a foot away, his belly towards Stiles, his hind leg slightly raised as he offered himself up.

“Fuck,” Stiles said quietly. Fuck. This was… this was…

This was exactly why he came here.

He got on all fours, making his way over to Captain awkwardly, dropping to his elbows in front of him. Shit, he was so hard…

The dog didn’t move, he just stayed like that, tail thumping sluggishly against the pavement. 

Stiles tried to remind himself that he wasn’t forcing him. He wasn’t making Captain do anything he didn’t want to do…

But either way, the pull was too strong, and before he knew it, his face buried in the dog’s thick fur, his mouth searching out his sheath, rubbing his lips over it until he could feel it fatten, Captain’s red, hard cock sliding out.

It was Stiles’ turn to feast.

***

He’d done it before - there was no sense lying about it - but it never failed to make his blood sing in his veins. Captain tasted salty and bitter as Stiles licked over his hot cock, washing it with his tongue, making it nice and slippery before sucking it into his mouth.

It was heavy and long and the best thing he ever had.

Stiles was aware that he was making noises. That he was slurping and moaning around Captain’s cock, but he couldn’t help it.

He started bobbing his head, taking in as much as he could, until the pointy tip hit the back of his throat, making him gag. He tried again - he was ready for it this time - and swallowed, pushing and pushing until his nose was touching the dog’s belly and he could feel the knot forming at the base.

Stiles could feel his eyes filling with tears from the strain, but he kept at it. He barely pulled back to breathe, not wanting to miss a second of it, even if it meant his vision kept swimming and his head grew light.

Captain had been good, but Stiles wasn’t surprised when suddenly he whined and his hips jerked forward, pushing his cock deep into Stiles’ mouth. He took it as best as he could, relaxing his throat and just letting the dog rut into him.

Captain’s knot was getting fat. Fat enough that Stiles had to be careful that he didn’t knot his mouth. He was pretty sure that would end in him dying tonight, and he wasn’t finished yet.

Instead he reached out, palming at the knot, his hand firm around it, holding it tight enough that Captain finally stilled again. Stiles closed his eyes, sucking hard, his whole body trembling.

The second the dog’s watery, thin jizz hit the back of his throat, he came in his pants, shaking with the force of it.

Stiles kept swallowing. There was a lot. It flooded his mouth. It was bitter, salty, slightly metallic and different than how a human would taste. Stiles couldn’t get enough of it.

He kept licking at the dog’s cock, running his tongue over and over it, hoping to get even the last drops. Captain nipped at him when he had enough, and Stiles let him go quickly, staying where he was, panting on the ground, his mouth tasting like dog come, his pants sticky with his own.

He didn’t dare look at the other dogs. He wanted… he wanted more, but he wouldn’t…

Before he could do something he would hate himself for, he heard the click of claws on pavement. It was another dog he knew, a spotted, sleek little thing. Maybe some dalmation mix. 

He smelled Stiles’s ass, then his crotch where it was soaked through, making him gasp. Then he walked around him, sitting down where Captain had been lying before.

Stiles had only met this one once before. He didn’t have a name for him, but he knew that his cock was smaller. Not tiny by any means, but short enough that he could let him knot his face without suffocating.

It made his mouth water, and shuffled forward, nosing at the dog’s crotch. 

***

It was easy. He’d lost whatever shame he started with when Captain was coming in his mouth. Now all he wanted was more, and he was desperate to get it.

The dalmatian wasn’t as patient as Captain was, but that was okay. All Stiles had to do was keep his mouth open and let the dog mount him from the front, curling over him, fucking his mouth in short, jerky thrusts.

It was amazing, and somehow even better the harder it got to breath.

He knotted Stiles after only a few minutes, his cock trapped, flooding his mouth with his thin come. He was more bitter, almost making Stiles gag, but he closed his eyes and swallowed, whining like he was an actual bitch when he felt some of it escape from the corner of his lips.

He didn’t want to waste any of it.

The dalmatian turned after he finished coming, his ass to Stiles’ face, his knot still locking them together. That was when Stiles felt it, one of them was behind him, nosing at his ass.

He couldn’t really turn his head, but he did his best, catching a big, brown shape from the corner of his eyes.

Captain. He should have known.

Stiles wasn’t here for… for that, but he always felt like he owed it to the dog, so he reached back, pulling his track pants off awkwardly with one hand. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and the cold air against his lubed up hole made him shiver.

He had always come prepared since he realized Captain liked to take him there too. Who was he to deny him?

The dog didn’t wait around, jumping on him as soon as he could see Stiles’ ass. His stamina was amazing - it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes since he came. 

Stiles braced himself. It didn’t really hurt - he’d stretched himself properly - but it was still a shock when Captain’s cock jabbed against his hole once.. twice… before finding his mark and sliding in all the way.

Stiles moaned around the dalmatian’s cock, swallowing convulsively as Captain started hammering away at his hole, his front paws holding him in a tight grip.

He just closed his eyes and rode the waves.

***

He sucked off one more dog - a beagle shaped fast little guy - before Captain finished with him, leaving him exhausted, collapsed on the ground with his ass leaking come and his face covered in it. 

Stiles blinked. Maybe he should move. He had wet wipes to clean up with and a fresh pair of pants in one of his bags. But it was hard to move. 

Before he could force himself to get up, he spotted another old friend. It was a small dog, not bigger than a dachshund. It’d been a while since Stiles saw him, and he glad to know he was okay.

He reached out towards him, tired, but still… still thirsty.

“Come here, boy,” he said, voice raspy with use, his lips sticking together with come.

The little dog barked once before trotting over. Stiles didn’t think he had enough strength to hold himself up, so he just flopped to his back, turning his head to the side, and parting his lips in invitation.

The dog didn’t need more encouragement, hopping up and mounting his head, his small, hard cock fucking Stiles’ mouth easily. His front paws clawed at the back of his head, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting another taste. Just one more.

The little dog fucked him hard and fast, panting loudly. His cock wasn’t bigger than a pinky, it was no challenge at all, but that didn’t matter, Stiles still sucked on it, stroking it with his tongue, teasing until he could feel a small knot forming.

He closed his lips around it, smiling, massaging it as best as he could.

He didn’t expect the dog to come so suddenly, or with such force.

Stiles coughed, all that tasty doggie juice going down the wrong pipe and spraying out from his nose.

The dog yipped and skidded away, leaving him spluttering.

“Shit,” he said, wiping at the jizz running down his face with his hand.

What a fucking night.

Stiles licked his palm clean before getting up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
